The True Hero 3 - Beyond the heroic veil
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Hawk has some unexpected news; her full heroic power is free now without the bullets in her. And she is expecting once again. This time her heroic powers settles to nothing and Hawk begins to worry how she can protect Albion without her power, some close friends need to remind her of one thing - Who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: So, I decided to post this story now. I know I have other stories to deal with, but at the moment I just need to write Hawk's story a bit more. Still trying to deal with being motherless, and it's not going well. I hope you enjoy what I have planned for Hawk this time._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The calm storm.

Well, it has been a while and things have changed in the last few weeks. I am pregant with my next baby. Great news...I would be more excited, but how can I be when it is effecting me in such a confusing way. Lets just say, I am powerless. Theresa says my child is either going to be a real powerful hero, and it's power is blocking my own, or it has no power what so ever and my power is receeding on its own accord to protect the babe. The length of the pregency will confirm which it is. If it is really powerful, then it should only be a few more days, if human, well, I will finally understand the annoce of waiting 9 months with a child inside me. But, just the idea is exciting, how an unborn child can effect a heroes power? There was an outside problem that comes with this pregency - Reaver. He has been over-protective since he found out I was pregent and losing my power. I mean, yeah, it is sweet, but being locking inside with no commpany is kind of byond caring limits. I often found myself re-reading the books of the guild library and choosing the names I could call my next child. Reaver spent most of his time with the twins and Morgan, I loved watching them play, but, even though is pregency is blocking my power it doesn't ease the call of my heroes blood. The outdoors called out to me, and well, seeing Reaver's reaction last time I stepped outside- ouch...

Today was no different, Reaver was outside with the kids, I had finished reading a book for the 100th time and I had found several books in class rooms I had believed to be missing. I was heading down to the main hall when someone entered the guild map enterence.

"Good day, can I help you?" I smiled, it was a woman, she looked terrified.

"I...was hoping to ask for some help." She stammered, I frowned slightly, it wasn't time this had happened.

"What is the problem?" I asked.

"i have asked the king to send men to slove it, but he has refused and thus I felt it was only right to ask you. Balverines have been sighted near the edge of my farm recently, in Oakfield." She said

"Balverines in Oakfield." I repeated, I knew people could bump into Balverine in Rookridge on the way to and from Oakfield, but Balverines in Oakfield? I palced my hand on my guild seal. "Stefan?"

 _'Lady Hawk, how may I be of service?'_ Stefan's voice questioned

"I need you at the map hall enterence as soon as possible, please." I told him, there was no reply, the woman jumped as Stefan walked through the enterence doors.

"Lady Hawk." He smiled

"Good, it seems we have a problem, this woman owns a farm in Oakfield and Balverines have been sighted at it's edge." I explained

"But, Balverines aren't known to live in Oakfield." Stefan said, he was confused.

"Precisely, I want you and a few other heroes to go and solve this mystery. It would be a great service to the people. And it is only right we help, seeing how the king has failed to realise the danger the people may be in if the Balverine's are not chased away soon." I Looked at Stefan.

"Of course." Stefan nodded, he looked at the woman. "I shall call upon a few friends and we shall head to Oakfield with you. I assure you, we shall not let anyone come to harm."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I knew I could count on you heroes." The woman was close to tears

"I wish you a safe journey home. Stefan, please be sure to keep me updated." I smiled

"Right, would you like to come with me, madam?" Stefan held his arm out kindly to the woman, who accepted it. I watched them leave. I looked at the map and frowned, Darrian refused to help? I knew he was trying to get the heroes of the guild to fall under his command, but I viewed Heroes as the helpers of the people, not servants of the crown, I had made that clear. But, clearly, it had not sunk in. I headed up to my study and pulled out a peice of paper. I began to right a letter to the king himself.

'Dearest Darrian,

The strangest thing happened today, a woman from Oakfield came to the guild seeking help. I had heard from her that Balverines were around in Oakfield and that she first went to you for help. Is it true you refused to help? If you did I wish to speak to you in person as I find this a matter of urgency.

Hawk'

I folded the letter and sealed it with a wax seal with the guild seal symbol.

"Barry?" I called, he rushed in.

"Yes, Hawk?" He asked

"I need this sent to the king, now. He needs to get it today." I held out the letter

"Of course, I shall take it myself." Barry bowed, taking the letter and leaving. I sighed, Darrian was just asking to be hated by the people recently. I wonder what has gotten into him, this was not who he was before. A giggle pulled me from my thoughts, I got up and looked out of the open window, my family was playing outside. I smiled, this was the life. A full time hero and mother. Not many heroes could pull that off, I knew Scarlet couldn't.

"MOMMY!" Morgan called, she waved at me, beaming, everyone else looked up, I smiled and waved back, Reaver frowned and said something to Kaida. I knew he was heading up here, I could tell by the look on his face. I took a seat again, i sighed and closed my eyes and didn't bother moving until I heard the door open. I looked up as Reaver approached me. He took my hands.

"what's happened?" He asked, pulling me to my feet and hugging me close.

"Darrian, a woman came her seeking help. Balverines have been sighted in Oakfield and he refused to do anything. I had todo something, so I sent Stefan and a few other heroes of his choice to deal with them..." I told him, he took the seat and sat me on his lap. "What am I going to do?" Reaver said nothing, but held me close and stroked my hair.

"you don't do anything..." He replied finally.

"What?" I sat up and looked at him, Really wishing I had miss heard him.

"You don't do anything, in your condition..." Reaver began

"I am still a hero!" I got to y feet and turned my back on him. "The people need someone to count on, if they can't count on their king, they need to count on us...I may not be able to use my power..." I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "But I plan to help sort this out, with or without your consent." Reaver got to his feet too.

"I understand, but I don't want you to get hurt. " Reaver sighed "You are fragile at the moment..."

"Fragile? Fragile?" I repeated in disbelief. I walked away from annoyed "I'll show you fricking fragile!" I stormed down the hall way, towards the culius gate, I had it specially installed to connect with one at the temple of the Sacrifice. I closed the door and locked it, I waited for a minute and grinned when a thud showed that Reaver had walked into the door.

"Hawk?" Reaver banged on the door, I ignored him and stepped on the culius gate which light up and the room vanished around me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Another chapter, man, writing sure cheers me up.**_

 _ **Baby Mama Valkyrie - Thanks for your review. Thanks for noticing my mistake.**_

 _ **Guardian of light Lightus - Thanks for your review, I am glad you liked it.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - The forgotten Sacrifice

"Hawk!" I stumbled as I appeared at the temple, I was caught by Sapphire.

"Thanks. I smiled and steadied myself

"What are you doing here?" Katherina asked

"I'm 'Fragile'. So, you know..." I muttered

"You ran away from him." Sapphire said "That bastard knows even without your power, you are still the strongest being in Albion."

"No, he is right...without my heroic powers, I am useless..." I sighed; I gasped as Katherina grabbed my arm and pulled me into the temple. She took me too a room full of statues. "What's this place?"

"These are people who have had a power, beyond the powers of heroes. These are all the people who became Sacrifices. You have had to live with your Sacrifice power locked away, but now, you can learn to control it and become a fully-fledged Sacrifice." Katherina smiled

"Why are they all wearing the same?" I asked, each one wore a suit of simple armour, with their name engraved on to the upper left corner of their breastplate.

"Because they were all the same, the brought nothing new to the power...there was one...but." Katherina looked over at the last statue, I frowned, it was partly destroyed, and all I could make out was everything below the hip.

"Who was that?" I asked, picking up a crumbled piece of the statue.

"Angeline, the Sacrifice before you. She made a choice and the Charimances disagreed with it and thus tore the power from her body with such a force it ripped her apart. But there is just a little bit of the power remaining in her, and she lives on. I hope you will meet her one day, she was a caring person." Katherina explained, I looked at Angeline's destroy statue.

"I would like to learn...But, I will have to return home for now. I need to speak with Darrian." I said

"It would be easier to train you at the guild to be honest." Katherina smiled "I would love to see Reaver's face when you complete the first task of proving you are the wielder of the Sacrifices power" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Besides, your child could be born in a few days, right?"

"Yeah..." I looked down at my tiny bump. "But, I am somewhat doubting that."

"You think it will have no power?" Sapphire asked

"Yes, but I don't mind if they don't have power, Logan doesn't either." I smiled at her

"That's good to hear...so, should we head back to the guild. I bet Reaver is really worried about you, after all you are in a 'Fragile' state." Katherina grinned; I shot her a glare that caused her to giggle. "You know I am kidding."

"I do." I smiled "Yeah, let's head back." We all headed to the culius gate. We apart in the room back at the guild. I gasped as I saw the door had been broken. "Well, I have pissed Reaver off." I stated

"Oh well, it's not like he had any authority to stop you leaving the guild. You are the next Archon after all." Sapphire smiled

"Yeah, I guess, but being an Archon doesn't really matter these days. It is just a title used by my ancestors. Besides, the Archon's just caused trouble back in the day." I sighed as we left the room and headed down the hall. "But, it's kind of hard to hide three heroic abilities when you have them."

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, here he comes." Sapphire grinned, Reaver walked towards us.

"Never do that again. I panicked!" Reaver demanded when I stood in front of him.

"That's what you get to miss judging me. Oh, Katherina and I need to nick the training arena for an hour or two tomorrow." I said

"Why?" Reaver asked, with a frown.

"You'll see, maybe you'll change your mind about her being fragile in her state." Katherina smiled at him

"Um..." Reaver looked between us with a concerned looked.

"Calm down, I'll be fine. Honest." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"If you say so..." Reaver sighed giving up "Oh and Darrian is here." I grew sombre, surprising everyone.

"Good, where is he?" I asked

"In the hall with the kids." Reaver replied, without another word I headed towards the hall with narrowed eyes. If he is here, means he did in fact refuse to help. He may be king, but I was not going to let him put the lives of the people in danger. I pushed open the doors, Rosa, Vincent, Morgan, Darrian and his guards turned.

"So, what I heard was true?" I demanded of Darrian.

"Not even a hello?" He asked

"I am more concerned of the people you have refused to help? Now, I repeated, is it true?" I glared at him

"I don't have time to deal with Balverines..." Darrian muttered

"Well tough, you are KING!" I balled my hands into fists. "Balverines in Oakfield has never been heard of. I am over 100 and I know sightings of Balverines there is a bad sign." Silence filled the air. "So, I want you to do something, if you don't I'll do it myself."

"What is it"? Darrian asked

"If any monsters are sighted in towns, tell the whole of Albion to seek help at the Guild. Clearly _'Their King'_ isn't willing to help, and then I will just have too instead." I said

"Albion is mine…" Darrian began

"And I am fine with that, I am not fine with you ignoring dangers that may cost people their lives!" I folded my arms. "Now, it is either you that begins to help people, or my heroes and I shall help out. Of course, we will not be working under the orders of the crown." Darrian and I stood glaring at each other. Morgan hid behind her brother, Reaver stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hawk, you shouldn't get all worked up." Reaver said softly.

"I know, anyway, you have until tomorrow to make that announcement. Have a nice day." I smiled, I turned on my heels and walked out. I sighed once I was out of ear shot, Katherina held my arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I don't know… I am not sure what to do with him. I wonder what he was doing this morning…" I muttered, I shook my head. "Never mind, I need a lie down. This is just giving me a headache…"

"I'll tell Reaver where you've gone." Katherina smiled, I made my own way to the bedroom. I had a bad feeling. Darrian refusing to help, Balverines in Oakfield, me being powerless…Either it is a terrible coincidence, or someone really hated me and loved throwing problems at me – full force. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, Fate, destiny, gods…they have all played apart in Albion's history. Maybe they had all had enough of me. I found myself smiling at the thought. Good luck getting rid of me, I thought. I felt the bed sink beside me, it seemed Reaver had joined me, I rolled to my side and cuddled into him.

"You are a handful." I heard Reaver mutter with a soft chuckle, I felt his hand caress my hair, it was so soothing I ended up falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Another? Yep X3._**

 ** _Guardian of light lightus - yep, I am on a roll. I can't believe I have missed writing Hawk's story so much!_**

 ** _Enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The power beyond Will

I was woken by a large bang. I sat up and looked around; it was morning…How long had I slept? I yawned and got up. I grabbed something quick to ware, something that would be fine for me to fight with. I choose a plain white shirt with a black skirt and leggings, and a pair of black and white boots. I tied my hair into a pony tail and smiled. I looked great in this. It was brand new; this was the first time wearing it. I headed down stairs to find the source of the noise.

I entered the map hall entrance, Reaver was trying to size up a royal guard. I saw the kids with Kaida, I was glad they were okay. No one seemed to have realised I was there.

"You better leave." Reaver growled

"I am not leaving until I have given my message to Hawk." The solider replied

"You think she is in the right condition to deal with that…" Reaver began

"What's wrong?" I asked, they all turned to me.

"Ah, Hero Hawk, I have a message from the King." The solider turned to me.

"Okay, let's hear it." I nodded

"He says you can deal with Albion 'petit' problems such as the one the woman gave to us." The soldier said

"That is what I hoped to hear. Thank you, now, please give my regards to the king and that 'his' people are safe in my hands." I smiled. The soldier stood speechless, before nodding and leaving. I yawned again. "Seriously…couldn't have Darrian sent him around here later?" I sighed and smiled at my family. "Good morning."

"Morning mommy!" Morgan ran over, I knelt to her and gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Have any dreams?" I asked her.

"Yep, I was a big hero!" Morgan beamed "I was taller than Daddy!"

"Really? Well, we shall see how tall you become." I picked her up, thanks to me being taller then Reaver, it made Morgan giggle.

"I'm taller than daddy now!" She said, Reaver chuckled,.

"Oh dear, how shall I ever cope?" Reaver kissed her cheek.

"~don't worry daddy~" Morgan patted his head. "You can be my sidekick." I burst out laughing, Reaver looked stunned. Rosa and Vincent were leaning against each other crying.

"Why don't we get breakfast, before everyone starts moaning they've missed it." Kaida smiled, I passed Morgan to her. Morgan giggled and stuck her tongue out at Reaver. Soon, it was just Reaver and I standing alone.

"Did you sleep well?" Reaver asked me, taking my hands in his.

"Yes, but, is it me, or am I sleeping more than I was before?" I looked at him.

"I've noticed that. Oh, Theresa said she'll be dropping by later, to see how you are." Reaver told me

"that's nice, I have sacrifice training with Katherina…Hopefully I can learn to us that power whilst my hero abilities are out of order." I said

"Well, you should have something to eat first." Reaver took my hand and we walked to the dining hall.

"Ready?" Katherina asked, after breakfast I met her at the Arena.

"I guess so!" I nodded, I was a little worried, I had no idea what the Sacrifice's power was.

"Right, close your eyes and enter your heart." Katherina said, I closed my eyes and looked inside myself. I came face to face with a gold orb. "Can you see a gold ball?"

"Yes." I said, I could feel warmth coming from it.

"That is your power. Each Sacrifice begins with it in a ball, but once you gain control of it it will become a part of you. Now reach out to the power, the reaction of the area around you will determine what kind of Sacrifice you will be." I reached out to the light, my fingertips brushed against it, almost instantly, the ball explodes. I heard servals shouts around me. My eyes flew open and I gasped. The earth had raised me up, Earth, Air, Water…I was confused.

"What's going on?" I heard Reaver cry.

"Seems she takes after the first Sacrifice." Katherina muttered. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned and saw a golden spirit of a woman, she smiled. The power died down, but before anyone could see, she vanished. I watched the place she had been with a look of confusion.

"HAWK!" Reaver rushed to me, pulling me into a hug. I could feel him shaking.

"I'm okay. I was never in any danger…Katherina…" I looked over at her.

"The Sacrifice was born to protect Albion, in a way, they are connected to Albion more than others. I am guessing, due to the fact you are a hero, an descendant of the Archon no less, you are more connected to the earth even without the Sacrifices power. So, now the two are combined, you are able to control the world around you." Katherina said "But, even so…it may be too dangerous…I am use to dealing with those who can only control one element. You have three, so…I am not sure what to do…"

"Oh…" I looked to the side. I had a feeling that gold spirit may be able to help, but who was she?

"I'll think of something." Katherina smiled "Don't worry."

"I'm not, so, is that all?" I asked

"For now, I need to find …um…" Katherina walked off muttering to herself.

"Hawk…" Reaver said and kissed her. "I admit, I was so worried when I saw the power around you…"

"You need to relax, I am fine." I smiled and we headed back inside. "I am disappointed that I can't do more training, but…"

"What is it?" Reaver asked

"When I was stuck with my power around me…there was some sort of spirit, a woman…I think she may be able to help…"

"A woman, who?" Reaver looked confused.

"I don't know, but I know I have seen her before…I don't remember." I sighed "It is greatly annoying me."

"You'll figure it out." Reaver smiled "You always seemed to figure it out when you need too."

"Yeah, but recently I feel down on my luck…I feel as if…I am going to fail somehow and, I don't know what to do…" I closed my eyes, Reaver hugged me.

"Everything will be fine. You have me, Kaida, the kids. We will always be here to help you, you know that." Reaver whispered to me.

"I know…" I nodded and hugged him back


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note - Hard to believe I only put this on yesterday, and chapter 4 already. Well, I have worked out this story sort of. I will still be adding two villains into this like the other two. Of course, one Villain you may know and the other is made up. Well, Chapter 4, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - News Travels fast

"Right." I stood before the trainees at the guild. Reaver and my family stood to the side as I addressed them "Now, We heroes are need more then ever to the people. So, starting today. People will be sending quest requests to the guild. Obviously, only do a task if it is reasonable. People where known to send in such silly requests back in the days of the old guild just so people could have a laugh at heroes. I want you all to do you best out there and show the kingdom that Heroes are the protectors of the people." They all cheered, I sent then on their away, I sighed softly. Reaver came over to me.

"You feeling okay?" He asked

"I guess, this pregnancy is making me more tired then normal. This has worn me out..." I said and leaned on him.

"It's okay, I want you three to help out your Aunt Kaida, okay?" Reaver told the twins and Morgan. They nodded and rushed off to find Kaida. "Come on you, lets get you to the library, Theresa is still coming this afternoon. I can tell her you are too tired..."

"No, I'll see Theresa. I just need a sit down." I told him. Before I could move, Reaver lifted me up and carried me towards the library. "I can still walk."

"I know, but admit it, it is better to travel this way." Reaver smirked

"You are a terrible flirt." I told him

"You love it." Reaver smiled, I giggled and shook my head.

"You're impossible." I sighed as we reached the library. I got out of his arms and smiled "could you be a dear and ask for some tea to be brought up when Theresa arrives. And it's a girl talk so, you'll have to find one else to pester for a while."

"Very well, behave yourself." Reaver kissed my forehead.

"Don't I always?" I smiled and entered the library and blushed, damn that man, he still makes me feel like a teenager again.

I sat in the library, waiting for Theresa to visit. My mind continued to travel to the gold spirit. Was it even possible we had met before? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered it. I sighed, closing the book in my hands, I couldn't concentrate at all.

"Lady Hawk, Theresa is here." A maid entered with a bow

"Let her in." I sat a little straighter, putting the book aside. I stood to welcome Theresa.

"Hawk." Theresa smiled, we hugged. We were finally getting along, much to everyone's surprise.

"Theresa, it's good to see you." I replied "Reaver told me you were coming this morning."

"I did drop by yesterday, but I didn't want to wake you." Theresa and I sat down "You seem a little lost today."

"Well, I tired activating my Sacrifice power this mornign. But, Katherina doesn't think she can deal with trainning me as I have control over earth, air and water."

"I see, well, I know you'll be able to handle that power." Theresa assured me "After all, you master the power of the heroes over night." I chuckled as a maid came in with a tray of tea, but she quickly left.

"Thanks Theresa, so have you figured out what it is?" I asked her, sipping my tea.

"Ah, yes. Your child has no power. Your heroic ablilities had supressed themselves to protect that baby." Theresa said "That is what I have seen. The pregency will last six more more months."

"Six more months." I repeated, I smiled. "That's going to drive Reaver mad, isn't it?"

"Yes." Theresa smiled "I sense he is going to find the next six months hard."

"Oh dear." I found myself giggling. "What about me?"

"I tired to see...but I saw nothing, I have this bad feeling..." Theresa looked into her cup.

"You feel it too?" I asked, Theresa nodded

"I have tired to see what is wrong, but it has been blocked. Whatever is going to happen, We won't have any warning..."Theresa sighed "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, We'll just have to be careful." I smiled, there was no point worrying about something if we didn't know when it would happen.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Theresa changed the subject.

"A few but I need to speak to Reaver about them." I nodded "I'll be sure to tell you as soon as we agree on a name."

"Thank you, I am glad you are happy, I wish I did a bit more for you in your childhood though." Theresa said

"You saved me, kept me alive. You couldn't have done more then that." I smiled "You did a better job then my real parents."

"Hello Theresa, sorry to interupt." Kaida walked in

"You're welcome to join us." I smiled

"No, it's okay, but...Some people are waiting for you Hawk. I've never seen them before." Kaida frowned "But, they make me feel bad just looking at them."

"Um, tell them I am busy, and arrange a meeting at a later date." I said "If it is important tell them to speak to Reaver."

"Right, I'll join you after that." Kaida said, she rushed off.

"You'll need to be extra careful. With your heroic powers gone, and Sacrifice powers currently untrained, you are an easy target for your enemies." Theresa warned

"I seemed to have more Enemies then Allies to be hinest." I sighed, sitting back with my tea in my hands. "It's hard to know who's a friend and who's a fiend these days."

"Yes, that is a problem." Theresa nodded in agreement.

"A big problem." I added, I smiled as Kaida joined us.

"Man, they almost refused to come back. They really wanted to speak to you." Kaida muttered

"Fiend." I said simply, Theresa nodded, as Kaida helped herself to some tea. I wondered who the people where, they were clearly fiends. Maybe Theresa was right, in my current state, not only would I be unable to fight, the life of my unborn babe would be a risk. I sighed, life was never going to be easy for me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note - Another chapter. woop. thanks for you review Guardian of light lightus.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - A request from the outside.

The next morning, I was awake before Reaver, thus I sat in bed waiting for him to awaken from his slumber.

"Um, Hawk?" Reaver questioned, I jumpled slightly, my mind had wondered off and I failed to notice Reaver wake next to me.

"Oh, good morning." I smiled, Reaver sat up with a frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes, but..." I stopped

"But?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I have more enemies then allies here. I never know who to trust, and in my current state..I am useless." I told him

"You are not. I must appologise for keeping you in." Reaver pulled me close and nuzzled my neck. "I should have consider your feelings on the matter, I'm so sorry."

"You just want to us safe." I smiled, placing a hand on my stomach. "I can't blame you from that. But, I think it will be safer for me to stay near you." I cuddled into him, Reaver said nothing for a while, before looking into my eyes.

"Hawk, you are always so brave." He smiled

"Oh, Theresa found out what kind of baby we are having." I said

"Power or gender wise?" He asked

"Power." I replied

"So?" He questioned

"Powerless, a normal human." I told him.

"Gives me even more of a reason to protect the two of you." Reaver smiled and held me close. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed his embrace for a while, until someone came flying in through the doors.

"A Balverine is demanding to speak to you, Lady Hawk!" A maid cried, Reaver and I was stunned, we looked at each other and nodded.

"Show them into the main hall, I will be down in a minute." I said. The maid bowed and hurried off.

"A Balverine, huh?" Reaver muttered

"You made a deal with some once." I said

"Yes, then you killed them all." Reaver smiled, I got up and went to the closet and looked though the clothes.

"Well, it was your own fault for setting them in plain sight." I smiled and sighed as I picked out a white dress. "I really just wanted a day in bed."

"We can do that later." Reaver smiled suggestively. I blushed and shook my head, I took the dress behind the dressing screen and changed into it. I never realised Reaver was behind me until he grabbed my hips.

"Reaver! Don't sneak up on my like that!" I gasped, he had made me jump.

"sorry." Reaver nuzzled my neck.

"come on, you better be changed too. I am not meeting them with out you." I told him. Reaver nodded. I did my hair whilst Reaver got ready. We headed down to the hall togther, I held Reaver's arm, I would have to count on him if it came to a fight.

As we entered the hall, my eyes met with that of a badly scared man. He looked at me up and down, before looking at Reaver.

"I wish to speek to you privately." He growled, my back stiffed.

"I would normally hold meetings without my husbands presence, but due to my current condition, I will prefer to have him at me side." I replied

"You expect a fight." The Balverine smirked

"I have been fooled by your kind before, and my friend and I were led to our deaths. Luckily, we were strong enough to get out. " I frowned

"I see, I am guessing those you caught you off guard were the Balverines of the Howling halls." The Balverine said, I nodded. He seemed thoughtfull. "Then, you may not like what I am about to say..."

"Huh..." I looked at him.

"I am Carlson, Alpha of the Balverines of Silverpines. Something is happening to the lesser balverines in every pack. They are becoming more animal. Before, the Alpha had complete control, now, I am lossing it." He sighed "The other Alpha's agreed I must seek out your help, great hero. You may be the only person to find the source of the this problem and stop it."

"You...have a bad feeling too?" I asked, Reaver looked confused as the Balverine nodded.

"Yes, no one can understand it." Carlson nodded. I sighed and began to think. Theresa, me and now Balverines...if we could feel something is up...then something is up. There was only one choice.

"If I were to accept, you must help protect the people from the feral balverines, Deal?" I said, Carlson looked surprised.

"You are accutually considering it." He gasped.

"Of course, I need to make sure everyone is safe, and i have been having the feeling for a while, as had the seer Theresa. I know something is wrong, it maybe easier to solve this issue if we work together." I told him. Carlson smiled.

"The packs will be pleased to hear that. I shall tell them, we shall try our best to hunt down and stop those who have gone Feral." Carlson bowed.

"Very well, I will be keeping an eye on you though." I warned him.

"Of course." Carlson left.

"That was...unexpected." Reaver admitted.

"Indeed...I will need to warn the other heroes, the ones working in the field..." I muttered

"I'll ask Kaida to do it, you will continue your plans to spend the day in bed." Reaver smiled

"Well, I was hoping it would be a day in bed with you, but if you're sure..." I said

"I'll be right back." I watched him rush from the room with amusement. I waited for Reaver to return and when he did, he swept me off my feet and carried me off to our room.

I lay on my back, I stared at the slight bump of my stomach. Reaver had placed his hand on it, he was smiling.

"Have you thought of any names for him or her?" Reaver asked

"Caleb and Alya, you?" I smiled

"David and Racheal." Reaver replied

"I'm so excited. I bet Morgan will enjoy having a little sibling to look after." I smiled

"I agree." Reaver nodded, he hugged me close. "Just promise to stay at my side until this is over?"

"Promise." I cuddled into him and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note - chapter 6 already? I have planned up too chapter 20, but that isn't the end of the first villains part. I am not sure how they will be defeated yet...Might have it that Hawk herself doesn't defeat him...any ideas? I will be writing a lot over this week end. But I won't be updating until the 6th June, when I get back to college. I should be finished typing up a few chapters then. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, R &R.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - A lost hope Re-arises

It was about 3 in the morning. Why was I up this early? Well, I was hungry. See, heroes never experience pregnancies as humans do. I had to buy a book on it. I was having things called 'cravings', which basically means I will eat things because my body wants them. Humans are fancinating. It had been a whole month since meeting Carlson the Balverine for the first time, he had been working with Stafen since. I was happy, Balverines were helping heroes protect the people. I never thought it to be possible. I sighed softly, it was so dark outside, all I had was a candle for light. I glanced down at my bump, which had grown.

"You just love causing your mama problems do you, baby." I sighed, at this current time i was craving blueberries and cream. So, here I was, talking to my unborn child, eating blueberries and cream at the deathly hours of the morning. But, the pregnancy was taking it's toll on my body. A week ago, Theresa came to me after she saw another vision. The lack of my power was causing my body to become fragile, my bones had the strength of a humans. Which meant I had to be even more careful. I had told Reaver this. He notice how much it was effecting me and we made a deal. I could go wherever I wanted as long as I had a two member company. I could see he was trying to be brave, be I knew that deep inside, the fact I had gone from the strongest being in Albion to the weakest, was killing him, I was no longer the free person I was. I sighed and put the spoon I was using down, this was annoying. Theresa saw this was going to be hard on Reaver, I had a feeling it was going to be harder for me. But, there was nothing I could do, there was nothing I wanted to do. I enjoyed new experiences as much as Reaver and well, this was definiatly new to me. I yawned, and considered going back to bed for the next few hours. My mind was ready to sleep, but my body argued against it. It was also a first, useally my mind is awake before my body. This was a huge pain.

"Mama?" I jumped a little and saw Morgan rubbing her eyes in her flower nightgown. I smiled.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" I asked

"Bad dream..." Morgan yawned.

"Come here." I said, Morgan came over and I lifted her on to my lap, it had become harder. "Now, what was this dream, hum?"

"A bad man took you away, he tried to hurt you and the baby, Daddy, Vince and Rosa couldn't help you, nor could anyone else. I tried to look for you too, but I got lost a-and...Balverines..." Morgan began to cry. I hugged her close.

"Oh Morgan, it's okay. It's okay." I began to rock back and forth trying to calm her down. "Now, I want you to listen carefully, okay? I am safe here, I have daddy to look after me, and Aunty Kaida, Vincent and Rosa. And I have you, I am pretty sure you'll protect your little brother or sister." I looked at her, Morgan sniffed and nodded. "I want you to promise me something okay, a big girl promise, I wnat to intrust you with a very important task. a secret hero quest if you want."

"A quest for me?" Morgan's eyes widened. "But, I'm not even old enough to train at the guild."

"No, but you are my daughter. You already show great Skill, Morgan. You are undoubtably a hero." I told her "Do you want this quest?"

"Yes!" Morgan nodded

"I want you to promise to protect your brother or sister as a hero protects the people. To watch over them as they grow up. To fight for and along side them in their endevours." I said "If you agree to this, you will be bonded to them in a way beyond a physical bond. It will allow you to feel when they are in danger. Are you ready to take this task and follow it through?"

"I will know when they are in trouble?" Morgan asked

"Yes, and if they are, you can tell daddy and everyone, you know they will help you." I smiled.

"Then I promise. I will look after my baby brother or sister for ever and ever." Morgan smiled

"That's my girl. Would you like a glass of warm milk before you go back to bed?" I offered. Morgan nodded. I got up and began to heat up some milk for Morgan. I poured it into a cup, I held Morgan's hand as we went back up stairs. I sat on her bed as she drank the milk and cuddled into her blankets. I brushed her hair out of her eyes as she began to fall asleep again, I hummed the tune to the Siren's of Oakvale. I smiled softly as Morgan fell sleep, her breathing so soft and calm. I stood up and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight sweetie." I whispered, I shut her bedroom door and decided that I was finally ready to get some sleep myself, I yawned as I walked towards my bedroom, I was half way there, when the door opened and a panicked Reaver entered the hall, he sighed in relief as he saw me.

"Hawk..." He began

"ssh, I'm sleepy." I yawned, I walked passed him and into our room. I lay down ont he bed with a sighed.

"Where were you?" Reaver asked

"kitchen, cravings, Morgan had nightmare, talked, put her to bed. Here I am." I told him.

"You are so much trouble." Reaver sighed, lying down next to me.

"You love that about me." I smiled at him. I cuddled underneath the blankets. "Wake me if the world is ending. I can't be bothered to deal with anything else." I mumbled as I let sleep over take me, I heard Reaver chuckle and his arms embrace me.

"Hawk, you have visitor's." I heard Reaver's voice. I weakily opened my eyes and found Reaver fully dressed sitting on the bed next to me.

"What time is it?" I muttered

"It's almost noon." Reaver smiled, I groaned and burried my head into the pillows. I didn't want to get up, but I had visitors... I peeke dup at Reaver.

"Who's visiting?" I asked

"Page and Kalin." I sat up with a smile.

"Kalin's in Albion?" I gasped

"I do believe that it what I said. I am guessing you would like to go with them. They are going to have lunch together in Bowerstone Market." Reaver smiled

"I would love too. I need to get changed..." I began to wonder what I was going to wear.

"I have that sorted, in the bathroom I have hung up a dress for you. I will go and tell Page and Kalin that you'll be with them shortly." Reaver told me.

"Thank you." I got up and went into the bathroom. I smiled, Reaver had picked out a lovely light pink dress. I had a quick wash and dressed before heading down stairs. Kalin and Page were talking to Reaver. I smiled as they looked up.

"Hawk!" Kalin smiled

"Kalin, welcome back to main land Albion." I told her.

"It's good to be back." Kalin nodded

"Right, you ready tpo head out for Lunch, I left Ben in a mood." Page grinned.

"Yes, I will be back later." I kissed Reaver's cheek.

"Mama, me come too!" Morgan came running over.

"Morgan..." I began

"Sure thing little hero" Kalin picked her up

"I'm Morgan, who are you?" Morgan asked, I smiled at Page who gave me a thumb's up.

"We'll see you later." I corrected myself. We left the guild, Kalin put Morgan down and she took hold of my hand.

"So, I heard you were expecting again. Any idea of the gender?" Kalin asked

"No, not yet. Theresa has offered to try and see, but I think we are going to leave it until the birth." I smiled, I noticed Morgan staring at Kalin in wonder, I could see questions bubbling in her.

"Why are you bold?" Morgan eventually asked. I blushed.

"Morgan!" I gasped, but Kalin just laughed.

"You see the tatoos on my head?" She asked, Morgan nodded. "They show that I am the leader of my people, their protector. We may have a city, but we are more of a tribe."

"Wow..." Morgan smiled, she looked up at me "Mama, can I have tatoos on my head too?"

"No, you are far too young. I don't have tatoos at all." I said. Morgan pouted, but ended up giggled. I looked at Page. "Are you and Ben together yet. I have been dying for a wedding invitation."

"I am not sure. I think we are, but he's never really asked me and I have asked him." Page admited. "Here's the place." She smiled, we stopped outside a small resturant, I was sure wasn't there before. "This place is brand new. I was hoping to check it out, so when Kalin showed up I thought I would be prefect to ask you too. I know you can't get out much anymore."

"Thanks Page." I smiled, we entered the Inn, the Owner welcomed us.

"A table for four then." He said, he beconded us to follow him. We were led through a maze of chairs and tables. I could feel people staring. Morgan gripped my hand tightly, I guess she could feel their stares too. "Here you are, I will return momentarilly to get you're orders." He hurried off, we all sat down.

"I wish people would stop staring..." I muttered "It's slightly, un-nerving..."

"Don't worry, no one would dare do anything to you with us two here, not to mention your daughter." Page smiled "We'll keep you safe." We all looked at our menu's.

"Mama? what's this?" Morgan pointed to one of the dishes. I looked at it.

"Oh, that is a speciality in Samarkand." I smiled

"It is?" Morgan asked

"Yes, it is a type of salad using rare herbs and vegatibles from Samarkand." I explained. "How about we order that together?"

"Okay!" Morgan smiled with a nod.

"You finally left the guild then?" I heard a sharp voice, I turned in my chair to see Darrian standing between tables, a woman at his side.

"Well, I can't go galloping around fighting monsters in my state can I?" I told him, I could feel Page getting annoyed.

"Is she not allow to go for a meal now?" Kalin asked, not harshly, but more intrigued by the prospect of it.

"I never said that." Darrian said

"That's what it sounded like." Page growled, the woman gripped Darrian's arm.

"How dare you speak to him that way!" She glared at Page.

"Please, don't fight!" I stood up, standing between Page and the woman.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." The woman snorted, I blinked, trying to grasp what she said.

"Mama is a hero!" Morgan was standing on her chair "And t-the Sacrifice! She should answer to no one!"

"Shut up you brat." The woman scoffed. I balled my hands into fists. Page and Kalin grabbed my shoulders.

"Hawk, you don't have the strength to fight!" Kalin said

"I don't care, she'll pay for calling my daughter a Brat!" I snarled, I felt such a rage inside me.

"Oh dear I am so sacred...what the..." She gasped, the ground around me had began to crack.

"Mama!" Morgan grabbed my arm, I took a shakey breath and the earth returned to normal.

"Maybe it would be best we leave. I am get to control my Sacrifice powers, They can be unpredicable." I looked at Page and Kalin. "We can have lunch at the guild. I don't fancy wasting my power on people like her anyway."

"People like her?" Darrian asked, I glared at him.

"Aw, did I insult her?" I mocked. I took Morgan's hand, and walked passed. "Shame, it would be nice if you cared for your people as much as you cared for harlots!" I left the place before anyone could reply. Kalin and Page ran after us.

"You are simply the best , Hawk. The people loved it, you should have heard them muttering in agreement of your statement." Page grinned.

"Yes, but I will now be in trouble. I don't want him taking it out on the heroes." I sighed

"I'll deal with him Mama!" Morgan smiled, I looked down at her.

"You already have a promise to fullfill." I smiled, Morgan thought for a moment and nodded.

"I'll do that job first!" Morgan said

"I never thought Darrian would ever speak to you like that..." Kalin admitted

"Well, he's changed, ever since he met Chase..." I sighed "I honestly give up."

"Some men are more trouble then they are worth." Kalin agreed

"Like Reaver." Page giggled. I laughed, Morgan giggled too.

"Daddy is alot of trouble." Morgan said, which set me off again. We arrived at the guild. I got a maid to make some lunch and another to tell Reaver what had occured.

Whilst eating our lunch, a letter came for me, from some people who had seen the tension between Darrian and I. I read it allowed to those in the room.

'To the Dearest hero of our lovely country,

My friends and I had seen the event between you and our king. I must inform you, we have been worried about you. I believe the whole of Albion has. But after today, the rest of us are reassured. The power you should in defence of your daughter was awe inspiring. I hope you will bring the old king Darrian back.

Your faithful Supporters'

"That's sweet." Kalin smiled "The people really like you Hawk."

"Mama is the best!" Morgan said

"Yes, I wish I could do more to help them." I sighed closing the letter.

"Do you see Hawk. The fact you caused the very earth to break beneath you because of someone calling your daughter a brat, imagine the power you have to fight a great evil. You are clearly giving the people the hope to continue their lives. In hope the Darrian we came to know in the beginning will return. I never get why you can be so inspirational." Page told me.

"Neither do I. But, I guess it is better then nothing. Nothing quite like bring a new hope for the next day, right?" I smiled, my friends and daughter nodded


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: You know when I mentioned I was publishing a book? I have done it! In 24-48 hours my book will be made available on Amazon. Finally there. Still, I will continue writing these fanfictions, and to think about it, Fan fictions and all you readers inspired me continue writing. Thank you all! Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - A visit from the path

A few days later, I sat alone in the special secret garden area of mine and Reaver's. I swung on the seat swing, watching the sky above. It was so peaceful, Reaver was taking care of Morgan today, Kaida was out helping, Rosa had gone with her and Vincent was with Theresa who was helping him with his seeing. Which left me a whole day to myself. It wasn't bad, I need a break. I changed my position and ended up lying on the swing. I was being rocked side to side. I yawned and let my eyes close.

Who knows how long I lay there, eyes closed, swinging in the gentle wind. Nothing bothering me, all the problems in the world giving my shoulders a break. It was a shame when it ended. Something landed on my nose. I cracked open one eye to see a glowing ball of gold light, I sat up quickly and it flew off.

"Wait!" I gasped, scrambling to my feet and gave chase to it. I paid no attention to where I followed it, in all fairness, I should of. Because I soon found myself in an open field, there were more glowing balls of light. "wow..." I gasped

"Welcome." A voice said. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I asked

"I am Seren, the first Scrifice." All the glowing balls gathered together and formed the gold spirit.

"You're the one that was there when I first used my Sacrifice powers..." I said

"Yes." Seren smiled "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Hawk hero of Bowerlake."

"The pleasures all mine...how are you still here. You died during the time of the first Archon?" I asked

"Yes, my body was destoryed and my power passed down, but my spirit remained here. I had to watched over those who were given my power. But you..." Seren looked at me. "You are unlike any who have been the sacrifice before."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked

"Not at all. It is refreshing to have someone do something different with the power." Seren shook her head "I'm glad your are nothing like the sacrifices before you."

"Um...thanks." I looked around. "Where are we anyway? I have never been here before..."

"oh, this is my own secret garden. No one can get here, unless I lead them here." Seren smiled "come and join me for some tea."

"Spirits drink tea?" I asked surprised. Seren chuckled, with a wave of her hand, a table with a tea set appeared.

"well, I know I do." Seren smiled, we sat at the table. "I am guessing you're wondering why led you here." She added as she poured me a cup of tea. I nodded accepting the cup."The truth is something is going on in Albion. No one can see it, and no one will, until it is too late."

"Do you know what it is?" I asked

"No, not even I know what is going on. But, I can feel it...you can too, I believe." Seren sighed, I frowned.

"So, something bad will happen and we will figure it out from there?" I looked at her.

"That is what I feel." Seren nodded "To make sure, I want you to try and learn your power."

"But, Katherina..." I began

"Katherina will not be your teacher, Have you heard of Angeline?" Seren took a sip.

"Angeline...oh, that was the sacrifice before me, the one who was different and the power was rip from her." I smiled

"That is her. She is Albion at this time, I feel you will cross paths one day. I can only hope that day is soon." Seren closed her eyes "Angeline will be your teacher, once you find her, or maybe she'll find you."

"You are not making this any easier for me..." I told her.

"who said I was here to make it easier?" Seren smiled, I frowned.

"You're joking right? You brought me here to give me even more bad news?" I asked

"I guess!" Seren smiled brightly, I stared at her in shock. "Are you okay?"

"I was kind of hoping for some...information that may just make this a lot easier, not to make things a lot harder." I told her, Seren looked thoughtful.

"Well, I have nothing useful to tell you, sorry." Seren smiled, I sighed and drank my tea.

"Then I must go, How do I get home from here?" I asked, Seren waved her hand, a white door appeared.

"Just walk through that. I can't wait for our next little talk." Seren said, I walked though it, I wasn't sure whether Seren was acting that way or was that just her. I found myself back in the secret garden, I touched my heart, Seren had said something bad would happen, only then will we be able to act. But, Seren hadn't said who would be part of that bad thing...maybe it was a bad thing like dying crops... I would prefer it to be dying crops to be honest. It would be easier to deal with, and it would take a lot less time then fighting a villain.

"Here you are." I turned and saw Reaver heading my way, Morgan was next to him.

"Mommy!" Morgan ran over.

"Hello, what did you and daddy do?" I asked

"We made cakes! Want one?" Morgan smiled

"I would love too." I took her hand, I headed in to the house. I sat in the library eating a slice of cake Reaver and Morgan made.

"Do you like it?" Morgan looked up at me with bright eyes.

"It is delicious! are you sure daddy helped you at all?" I grinned, Morgan giggled and Reaver shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, I am a fairly good cook." Reaver complained

"Prove it!" Morgan and I said together, Reaver smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling you are going to be just like your mother?" Reaver sighed

"I want to be mommy! I want to fight big bad monsters and save albion!" Morgan beamed excitedly.

"It takes a lot of hard work and isn't easy." I told her.

"I know, but I will do my best!" Morgan smiled, I hugged her.

"That's my girl." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note : I am officially a published author with my own novella out. Best day EVER!_**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Crossing Blades

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Reaver, I shall be just fine." I smiled "Page needs my help, I must go. I have my swords and gun just in case." I said as I tied up my cloak.

"You sure you don't want anyone to go with you?" Reaver asked

"Yes, Reaver. If I need help, I am pretty sure I will handle it. Besides, I am going to a crowded part of the market, I doubt I'' be attacked in a crowd." I smiled at him. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Please, be careful." Reaver hugged me.

"You know me, I like a quite, uneventful life." I smiled and kissed his check. "I'll see you later." I began heading up the path. Reaver shook his head with a smile. I walked up the path and took the quickest road to Bowerstone. As I walked I pulled out Page's letter.

 _'Hawk, I need to speak to you AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I need some help and you are the only one I can turn too. Page.'_

I knew Page and she wasn't one to ask for help. I knew something was up, and I had to help, after all, she is my friend. I soon joined a group of travelers, They seemed to be stopped by something. I easily looked over their heads and spotted the trouble.

"Excuse me, may I get by?" I asked the people in front of me.

"No. We've been waiting in line for hours. we're not loosing our space!" The man demanded and glared at me. "You wait in your space wrench."

"Thanks, just to warn you, a hero doesn't appreiate bad manners." I replied and decided to walk around. I reached the problem, a large crack in the ground.

"Careful miss." An older man warned.

"I'll be okay...any idea how this happened?" I asked him.

"No miss, just appeared there over night." The man replied, I frowned. Sure, Albion was used to weird things happen over night, but something like this was unknown. I knelt beside it and peered down, I wonder what could have caused this. An idea came to mind. I wasn't trained but...

"Step back." I told the people close by. they all backed off, I placed my hand to ground and closed my eyes. I stood before the ball of my power, I reached out and touched it. I concentrated on knitting the earth back together, the ground beneath me began to shake. I could heard screams and gasps. I opened my eyes, it wasn't perfect, but the earth was together enough for it to be safe for people to cross. "There, you can all cross safely now." I stood up with a smile, people thanked me as they passed. I joined the moving crowd, once in Bowerstone I headed towards the industrial part and towards the secret base.

"Page?" I called, I walked down the very empty rebel base. I had never seen this place so empty, I guessed after all this time, the rebels were no longer rebels... That idea saddened me slightly, I called out Page's name again, this time I heard something smash on the ground. I ran towards the main room. Page was muttering curses under her breath as she picked up a shattered glass. "Are you okay?" I asked

"I've been better." Page put the glass in the bin and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I went over to her and took her hands.

"I...I don't even know how to say this..." page muttered.

"Then, lets go to that restaurant, we can have a meal there and we can talk. I hope they have a private room." I smiled kindly. Page smiled weakly. We headed to the restaurant, we were given a private room without any questions. Once our dinners were ordered and delivered, I nodded at Page to start explaining.

"Well, You know when we discussed whether Ben and I were a couple?" Page asked

"Yes, Of course." I gasped "Are you two dating now?"

"No, but..." Page closed her eyes as she tried to stop herself crying.

"Page?" I asked

"I'm expecting!" Page burst out, it shocked me. But what shocked me even more was the fact Page was in tears.

"That's great news Page. Does Ben know?" I looked at her.

"No." She shook her head "I'm afraid he'll just get up and leave."

"Oh Page, I am sure Ben would never do that." I told her.

"You know what he was like Hawk..." Page sniffed.

"And Reaver was a hundred times worse." I smiled, Page looked at me. "I have learnt, despite the past, sometimes you just need to look to the future. But, if you want, I could have a word with him for you."

"No, I'll do it!" Page smiled, wiping her eyes. "You're right, I shouldn't judge him because of his past."

"See, it wasn't a big is..." I stopped as the room shock.

"What was that?" Page asked

"Sounds like it is coming from outside." I muttered, we got up and headed outside, loads of people had gathered outside. "Fuck!" I cursed, surprising Page. I glared up at the course, my golden-blue eyes clashed against firey amber.

"Hawk?" Page asked, she was looking at him too.

"Get everyone away." I told her.

"I can't leave you, Reaver will have my head!" Page gasped

"Aw, trying hard to protect your people, Hero?" Jack of Blades laughed, the people looked up at him.

"Everyone get away!" I yelled.

"I want a mask like that!" A kid smiled, my jaw dropped.

"No you don't, that's Jack of Blades, a member of the court that in slaved the people." I drew my two blades, everyone looked at me, I continued to glare at Jack, who smirked back.

"You're going to fight me? If I am right in hearing, you are in no condition to fight me hero." Jack laughed.

"I will fight anyway!" I said, I smiled up at him "You know, I don't like jerks messing around with the people I have come to care about." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, we're not here for them." Jack grinned widely. I looked at him shocked.

"HAWK!" Page cried, something exploded next to me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note - Pretty sure I haven't posted since May...I am so sorry, stll be coping. Finally have my life sorted, just about. So, I will be writing a bit more. Lets just say I have a lot f time to decide Hawks final journey, it isn't for sometime, but there, I have just about finsihed her whole story line. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - The first Attempt

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, I opened my eyes to see a royal guard looking at me.

"Um...Yes, I'm ahh..." I tried to stand, my leg wouldn't move, pain stabbed me. Page rushed to my side.

"Your legs broken..." Page muttered, I stared at the ground in horror. I had broken a bone, I had never had done that before. I looked up to see Jack laughing, I glared, my fury built up. I balled my hands into fists, Jack looked at me.

"Well, this makes things some much easier. Say goodbye." Jack grinned, he lunged towards m, but a piece of earth created a shield before me. A hooded figure appeared between us, I looked up at them. They faced me, a little light caught her face, I gasped. "Who in Skorms name are you!" Jack demanded, without a word, the figure raised her hand, the wind around Jack became dangerously fast, and he was blew away.

"That was..." Page began.

"Angeline." I stated, the figure looked at me again.

"You know me?" Her voice seemed broken.

"Best not speak about things like this here...Reaver's going to kill me!" I hid my face with my hands. The dull pulsing of my broke leg loud in my ears.

"But, he's going to have to come...we need to get you to a healers...Can someone carry Hawk?" Page looked around at the people and the soldiers.

"I can sort it out here...Lets see." Ben pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and pen, he wrote a quick list and gave it to a fellow soldier who rushed off, Page also rushed off to get Reaver. Ben turned to me. "I'm sorry hero, but this is going to hurt." He frowned, he had to move my leg into the right place. I cried out, I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears. "Sorry."

"I'm back sir!" The soldier returned with some supplies. I held my breath as Ben tied a splint to my leg, giving me a potion to drink, hoping it would still work and heal my leg faster. I was so ashamed...never before had I been hurt in a fight, I hated being this way and I knew Reaver was going to have a fit and refuse to let me go out without him at my side again.

"That should do it." Ben said as he passed me a third potion.

"I don't think another potion will do anything Ben." I told him

"Just drink it." Ben commanded. I frowned and drank it. It didn't taste...right anymore. Back when I drank it when I used my powers. Back then it tasted sweet, like a fruit pie, no it tasted...urgh. I don't want to go into it. " Need someones help to get her inside for now." Ben and another soldier helped me up by my arms. They took me inside and sat me on a chair, then the owner got another chair with a coushon to put my broken leg on. Then, we waited, Angeline sat next to me.

"You are afraid of this Reaver?" She asked

"No, He's my husband. But, my Pregency is stopping my heroic powers, so, he's a little over-protective at the moment." I told her

"Oh...It must be nice to have someone care for you..." Her head bowed

"I'm the new Sacrifice, I need people who care to help me." I smiled, Her head snapped back up.

"Y-you're the new one?" She gasped.

"Yes, been it since the day after I was born. The power saved my life, and now it won't let me die, nor will it leave me." I said

"Why not?" Angeline asked

"It mixed with my hero power, the two have combined." I told her. "Seren said you could help me learn to control the Sacrifice power, as I can use more then one."

"I will be happy too, but the Chariences..." Angeline muttered

"Won't do anything, they won't dare hurt you. Besides, They'll have to get passed my husband." I grinned.

"you don't seem scared of them" Angeline said

"I'm not, I am not keen on them. They parted my power at two points in my life as I was deemed 'too dangerous' to leave it combined." I smirked, Angeline chuckled softly.

"It is nice to see someone who has taken the power in a new direction." Angeline smiled

"Well, when you give the power of the sacrifice to someone born with the powers of a hero, you should know you ain't going to control them without great difficulty." I told her

"They should have known better." Angeline agreed with a smile. Then the door open, we both looked to see Reaver running in.

"Hawk!" He came over, fell to his knees and hugged me. "I warned you..."

"Yeah you did, please don't make this even more embarrassing for me. I've never broken a bone before, so..." I frowned slightly annoyed.

"She is an adult, she must live her own life and make her own mistakes. That is the only way we can grow into better people." Angeline muttered

"See, she just sprouts fantastic wisdom in random places." I smiled

"And, You are?" Reaver glared at Angeline, she bowed her head and did not reply.

"She was the one who saved me from being taken by Jack of Blades. She is Angeline, the Scarifice before me. Long story." I added after seeing the look on his face.

"What am I going to do with you Hawk?" Reaver sighed, he got to his feet and carefully lifted me up.

"Love me?" I smiled up at him.

"You're more trouble than the kids." Reaver muttered, he sighed.

"You have Children other than the one you are currently carrying?" Angeline asked. I looked at her with a nodded.

"Rosa and Vincent are Twins and Morgan." I told her. "Reaver, she's coming with us. Seren said she's the one who can train me."

"Well, you can't train until your leg is better. But, you are welcome to stay at the guild." Reaver looked at Angeline.

"I will take you up on that." Angeline said, Reaver carried me out to a waiting carriage. He put me in careful and sat next to me, Angeline sat across from me. The ride back was silent, I watched everything pass. I didn't show Reaver how I truly felt about all this. I was terrified, I had broken a bone, I was pretty sure he had never broke a bone.

"You shouldn't worry." Angeline said, I jumped and looked at her, Reaver looked between us.

"I don't know what you mean." I told her.

"You are afraid, I still have a small trace of the sacrifice power in me, I know how you are feeling, Hawk." Angeline explained, I felt Reaver watching me. "why are you worried?" I just bowed my head.

"I am known as the strongest being in Albion. I can't die, I can't be killed. I have had the power of heroes since birth and now…I have nothing to protect me." I looked at my hand and balled it into a fist. "Now, my bones are like that of a child, brittle, breakable…There is an enemy out there after me. I can't protect myself and Albion…one will fall in the process…" I closed my eyes. "I hate being like this."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note : Right, Been a while for Hawk, but finally, Chapter 10. But also some news. To any arty people reading. I want to make sort of trailer made for Hawk. So, I need art, I have already found a song for it, i thought of Hawk when I heard it. I will be drawing some too, but people imagine things in different ways, so, I want anyone who is interest to send me a PMcan choose any event you wish to draw that has happened in the story, all artists will be mentioned in the credits. So, if you have if you want to help out, send me a message. So, lets get on with the Fan fic!**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Grounded

I was thankful that Kaida had taken the kids out, I really didn't want them to see me this way. I protested as Reaver passed the library and the Study. He took me up to our room and lay me on the bed, I glared at him.

"I hate you." I stated

"I can deal with that." Reaver replied "I can't, however, deal without you. Please, just rest until you are better...Please." I sighed and nodded.

"I will. But, who knows how long I will be stuck like this..." I sighed

"Not too long." Angeline said "If I don't use my power for about two, possible three weeks, I may have enough to heal your leg. Of course, your bone should have healed a little too, so, you should be back on you feet in no time."

"Two to three weeks?" I gasped "What am I meant to do in the mean time? I may not have my abilities, but I still have hero blood...even though it is completely failing me at the moment...and adventure calls to me!"

"I understand." Angeline sat on a chair and bowed her head "I shall began resting my power now, to shorten your waiting time." I sighed, Reaver kissed my forehead.

"You'll be fine. I have an Idea, just give me the rest of the afternoon. I think you'll like it." Reaver smiled, he left the room and I sat in silence. By resting her power, Angeline had gone into a slight daze, it was like she wasn't really in the room. So, I was alone in the silence. There was a book near by, but I couldn't reach it. I glared at it for a while before lying back and stared at the ceiling

I must have fallen asleep and someone had carried me into the library as when I opened my eyes, I was staring at the library study. I sat up and found I was lying on a soft bed. I was alone...and I didn't like the feeling at all. I couldn't move so I was pretty much stuck in this room, alone. I lay back with a sigh, there was an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, but that may just be the effect of the pregnancy. After a while of staring at the ceiling, I pushed myself up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I heard something outside. I frowned, they were training. Once again, I was unable to do anything. I began cursing myself, why did I get into such situations? I look at my bump.

"You really are a lot of trouble." I told it, I placed my hand over it. "Why...why does Jack of Blades...Oh no..." I gasped. I knew if I shouted Reaver may not be able to hear me, I had no idea where he was. But, I understood now, I knew what the bad feeling was. Jack of Blades was after what he was after during Chase's time. "Hello?" I called. The door opened and Barry walked in.

"Lady hawk, You're awake, should I get Master Reaver?" Barry asked

"Yes, but get the Sword of Aeons first and bring it to me." I said. He nodded and went off. As soon as he brought it to me, he went to get Reaver. I held the sword and glared at it. "You are the cause of this..." I muttered.

"Mommy!" I looked at Morgan came running in, she stopped as she sword. I smiled and placed it next to me.

"Did you have fun with your aunt?" I asked

"Yes, are you okay?" Morgan climbed onto a chair as Reaver ran in.

"Hawk, thank goodness. Why have you got that sword?" He frowned.

"I understand, I realise what is happening, the bad feeling we all feel. Jack wants to finish what he started." I picked up the sword. "He wants his sword back, he will come for me as I am the one who wields it. He will also need someone to sacrifice. Morgan, Rosa and Vincent are in danger." I then stopped, as realisation hit me. I placed the sword on my lap, no...they weren't. I closed my eyes as tears began to fall.

"Morgan, go to your aunt, please." Reaver said, I heard Morgan run off. I felt Reaver embrace. "I will protect them..."

"No, I know why he only targeted me..." I looked at him "I have the sword...and I have a sacrifice ready..." I placed my hand on my stomach. I felt Reaver's embrace tighten as he knew the full plan.

"I will not let him get you. Either of you." Reaver whispered, I hugged him.

"I'm scared..." I whispered

"Me too." He admitted. "should I call Theresa?"

"Yes...I will need her here." I nodded.

"Don't worry, I will be back as soon as possible." He said, I looked back at the sword. I sighed, Jack of Blades, the being from the void...would you really kill a baby? I lay down again and looked at the ceiling, this couldn't get any worse...


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note : I have decided to do a re-write if the True Hero series. I am currently working on the first one. It will be more detailed then last time, and I will not be missing out chapters. It will be the only Fan fiction I will be working on. The First story has had a name change. It will be Called The Heart of the Hero. And It will follow the base of The true hero fanfic, just a little different. I will be posting a Prologue for it soon._

 _I hope this new version of it will turn out to be as good as this ones has. So, to all followers and fans of this series, keep an eye out._


End file.
